


Deceit Ducks Out (Quack)

by iamavacado



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: As the title says. Confessions ensue.





	Deceit Ducks Out (Quack)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr by creative-robot. You know those moments where you have a really good idea, and tehn wen you go to write it, it turns out to be the worst fic you've written? Yeah, this is that.

Thomas had been feeling very...honest lately.

He had confessed his crush to at least two guys in the past month, and he was rejected both times. He then proceeded to send lengthy, honest paragraphs on how much of a catch either of them were, and how they would've been lucky to spend their lives with someone like Thomas, but he still respected their decisions anyway. Then, when asked by his friends if he was doing okay, he burst into tears, crying that he was most certainly not a catch and did not deserve anyone so remotely kind in his life, and it took several hours and buckets of popcorn later to convince him that this was not the truth. After this, he called each of his friends and told them how much he cared for them, and while his friends appreciated the gesture, it had begun to near three in the morning, and they all had work or class in a few hours.

And even though it wasn't necessarily a bad thing on the outside, Thomas’ inner mind seemed to be going a little crazy. And by inner mind, he meant his friendly personality personifications harboring his thoughts.

Roman was in his room, belting out songs louder than usual, and then concluding each one with yelling, “Yes! I am GOOD!”

Logan pounded on the wall that separated the two rooms with a dictionary. “Be quiet!”

“Never!”

Virgil was in his room, pacing back and forth, thoughts swirling in his head. That was normal, but these ones came faster and with more intensity than usual. He was trying to drown himself in his own clothing so as to quiet the noise, but whatever voice in his head kept repeating the same thing: Something was off.

“Okay, you know what? Family meeting,” he said. He snapped his fingers, and the four of them were transported to their usual spots, with varying levels of protest.

“Excuse me,” said Logan, highly offended, “I was trying to do something.”

“So was I, Sweeny Odd,” added Roman. “I was performing.”

Logan retorted, “To a mirror.”

“To myself!”

“Ah yes, the only person who would enjoy such a performance.”

Roman made an offended noise, putting his hand to his chest. “As if I would expect a tone deaf like you to appreciate such glorious music.”

“Music is an amalgamation of chords and notes. Nothing like the unholy screeching that you're producing.”

Virgil put his hands in the air to both of them. “This is not why I called you guys here. I don't care about Roman's singing, which, by the way, isn't actually bad at all.”

Roman shot a proud look at Logan. “HA!”

“But you are singing too loud.”

Logan adjusted his glasses smugly. “HA.”

“Both of you, shut up!” They both promptly shut up. “We're here because, well, haven't you all felt a little...extra brutal lately?”

Patton, who hadn't made any sound at all since rising up, finally asked a question. “Brutal?”

“Yeah, like, brutally honest? As in like, no filter at all?”

“I don't follow,” said Roman.

“No surprise there.”

“Now Logan,” Patton waved a disapproving finger in his direction. “That is not very nice. You should know better than to be mean to Roman.”

Virgil cast a look at Patton to agree with him, but then noticed how tired he looked. Purple circles were clear under his eyes, seeming to weigh him down so his shoulders were rolled forward. His hoodie was tied messily around his shoulders, and his shirt was wrinkly. 

“Uh, hey Patton,” asked Virgil, “you uh...doing okay?”

The question caused the other two to look over at Patton too, and they both had their own exclamations. 

“Sweet Aphrodite, Patton, what happened?” asked Roman. 

“Did you get in some kind of altercation?”

Roman drew his sword dramatically. “A fight? Who did it? Who are they?! I will smite them down in your honor! Who would dare hurt you? I need names!”

Patton shook his head, tired smile plastered on his face. He waved a dismissive hand. “No, no kiddos, I didn't get in a fight. I didn't sleep last night. I just feel like a small car.”

Logan looked confused. “A small--”

“A little tired!”

“I really hope that one wasn’t at the top of your list,” said Virgil. He then slapped a hand over his mouth. “I didn't mean to say that.”

“Nah Virge, it wasn't a very good one.”

“None of them are,” Logan said to Roman. 

There was a pause between them all, and they exchanged glances, guilty looks on all of their faces. Roman's voice came out small and quiet. “I see what you mean, Virgil. We are being very...honest.”

“Honestly,” said Virgil. “We're being jerks.”

They nodded in agreement.

“What do you think has caused us to act in such a way where our honesty negatively affects those around us?” asked Logan. 

The other three responded, in unison, “I don't know.”

Logan sighed. “Neither do I.”

Another pause between them. None of them knew what to say. Even Logan, the genius himself, had admitted that he didn’t have a solution. And he never admitted when he was wrong.

Patton yawned, raising a loose hand like an un-intersted middle schooler enduring a lecture. “Could we come back to it? I would love to go back in my room away from everyone.” He stopped. “I mean…”

“Are you doing okay Patton?” asked Roman. “Like, honestly? Recently, you haven’t liked spending so much time in your room alone.”

“Well,” said Patton, “I was actually going to sneak into Virgil’s room and steal his sweater like I usually do, and THEN I go into my room and sleep. But last night, Virgil locked his door, I couldn't get in there, and I couldn't sleep. I promise, I'm just tired.” He stood there, smiling weakly for a few moments, before he realized what he said. “Did I say all of that out loud?”

Virgil's face was flushed red, eyes stuck in a wide stare. He couldn't say anything. His hands were still in his pockets, where he'd been reaching for his headphones. They were clenched in his fist so hard his knuckles were turning white. Before his mind even processed a response, his mouth was saying, “I leave my door unlocked on purpose I just forgot to lock it last night but I like the way my sweater smells like you after you use it so I've been letting you use it because I think it's cute, and you're cute.” He closed his eyes, ears singing his skull. “Oh...my god.”

Roman and Logan looked back and forth between them. “You like him?” Roman asked of Patton.

“And you like him?” Logan asked of Virgil.

They both nodded in unison. Roman cheered.

“I KNEW it! I didn't want to say anything so as to not make things awkward, but I'm so glad we have no filters today!” He paused. “Except Logan dissing my music.”

“Yes, I will also admit i noticed a spark between you two, but have kept my thoughts to myself so as to not make things awkward.” He fixed his glasses, smile tugging at his lips. “But you two seem to have done a good job doing that yourselves.”

“It isn't awkward,” Roman retorted. He brought his hands up longingly under his chin. “It's love.”

There was a long pause between Virgil and Patton, and they were exchanging strange glances and-- was that a smile coming from Virgil? 

“Can we go to our rooms?” asked Patton, eyes never leaving Virgil’s.

“Yeah, please?” Virgil added.

Logan, doing his best to hiding his grin, nodded. He snapped his fingers, and they were all in their respective places.

***

Virgil sat on his bed, gripping the edge of the covers, not sure how to feel. In fact, he did know how he felt, but he didn’t know how to say it. Actually, he did know how to say it, but he couldn’t say it without Patton in the room, because the things he was thinking would only make sense if Patton was there. Telling the air he loved it would not make very much sense.

There was a small knock at the door.

When Virgil opened it, there stood Patton. Before Virgil could even get a word out, Patton said, “Okay, listen, I don’t know why we’re feeling so honest today, but I guess it isn’t such a bad thing because I can say what I’ve been feeling for a while, but have been too scared to say. And now, I don’t feel embarrassed or scared to say all this stuff out loud, so I like you. A lot. I love you, too. It’s this weird, mushy feeling inside my stomach when I think about you. Like--” He holds his hands above his stomach in a ball-- “it all does cartwheels and everything, and I just-- I like you a lot.”

Virgil stood taller than Patton, by about three or four inches. And while that wasn’t much of a difference, it certainly felt very satisfying to guide Patton's chin up so their eyes met. And it felt even better to lean down and kiss him.

It was quick, and over too soon, but they were both laughing nervously at the rawness of it, and soon enough, they were curled up in Virgil's bed.

Patton was in Virgil's sweater. “I'm keeping it.”

“Feel free.”

His phone buzzed, and Virgil pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text. From Remy. 

**D told me what he did. Did it work?**

“D?” Virgil said out loud. Then it hit him. “Oh my god.”

“Hm?”

“Deceit,” he said. “He ducked out today.”

**I know you got your phone V. Did it work? Are you with Patton?**

“That snake,” mumbled Virgil. “That's why we're so honest today.”

“What do you mean?” asked Patton.

“He did it on purpose so we'd-- that...snake!” He looked down at Patton. 

“Did he do something bad?”

After a moment of thought, he smiled softly. “I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment pls


End file.
